Diego Márquez
Diego Márquez is an 8-year-old Latino action-adventure hero with a heart. His goal is to save and protect the animals and their environment. Athletic and fearless, he is always at the ready no matter what the situation. Diego loves learning new things. He takes a scientific approach to problem solving and also uses a variety of high-tech gadgets and gizmos to save the day. Description Diego Márquez is Dora's cousin. This means that he is the nephew of either Elena or Miguel. Which one is not made clear? Whoever it is, one of Diego's parents would be their sibling. Diego has two older sisters named Alicia and Daisy and stars in his own television series titled Go, Diego, Go! in which he roams throughout the rainforest, saving animals in need. He is a minor character in Dora the Explorer though he appears as the host3 of Go, Diego, Go!. Looks Diego has dark-tan skin and brown eyes. He also has brown hair and wears a light blue shirt with a tan vest, darker blue cargo shorts, white socks, gray shoes, and a blue and yellow watch. However, starting in the fourth season of his show Go, Diego, Go!, he wears a short-sleeved red sweatshirt with an orange top underneath, black cargo shorts, white socks, and black and red sneakers. Diego is seen wearing his previous outfit in a few flashbacks in the episode Fiercest Animals. In his debut, he wore a darker blue shirt with the same vest, green cargo shorts, green socks, brown shoes, and a silver watch. Appearances Diego appears in several episodes of Dora the Explorer as well as every episode of Go, Diego, Go!.'' He was in the major role except in Alicia and Whitetail to the Rescue. His first appearance was in ''Meet Diego!. The following episodes Diego appeared on Dora the Explorer are: *Meet Diego! *Baby Dino *Boots' Special Day *To the South Pole *Job Day *Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine *Baby Jaguar's Roar *Save Diego *Daisy, La Quinceañera *Dora Saves the Game *Dora Saves Three Kings Day *Dora's Pirate Adventure *Big Sister Dora *Catch the Babies *Baseball Boots *Boo! *Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur *Dora's World Adventure *Dora Saves the Mermaids *La Maestra de Musica *Swiper the Explorer *Dora & Diego to the Rescue *Dora's First Trip *¡Vacaciones! *Dora's Big Birthday Adventure *Dora's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom *School Science Fair *Dora & Perrito to the Rescue *The Butterfly Ball *Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure *Dora & Diego's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure *The Secret of Atlantis *Dora's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Dora & Diego Save Atlantis *Dora & Diego in the Time of Dinosaurs *Dora's Museum Sleepover Adventure Trivia *Diego appeared on 4 double-length episodes of Dora the Explorer. They were "Dora's Pirate Adventure", "Dora's World Adventure" "Dora Saves the Mermaids and "Dora's Big Birthday Adventure". *Diego, his sister Alicia, Baby Jaguar, and the Bobo Brothers appear in the Dora and Friends episode For the Birds. *Diego was voiced by 4 actors. Gallery Dora The Explorer - Pirate Adventure.avi 002387554.jpg|Diego in Pirate Clothes Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg|Diego in his original outfit Diego3.png|Diego 2htI1CuxvXQefxb5MoRP 1.png.png|Diego Diego.jpg|Diego in his old outfit Diego-image-2.png|Diego on the Run Diego-image-5.gif|Diego skateboarding Diego4.png|Diego DH2XHfMiDptDP7SJXgmW png.png|Diego Asset.png|Diego poses Diego 3.jpg|Diego in swimwear Даша-Путешественница Dora the Explorer - 5 сезон, 2 серия.avi 000454400.jpg|Diego in "Dora Saves Three Kings Day" Diego2.png|Diego 2.png|Diego is shirtless Video 3.m4v 000009142.jpg|from Go Diego Go Diego1.png|You'll see Diego dressed this way for international traveling. Dora's the explorer science fair part 2.avi 000129196.jpg|Diego's animal chart Dora's the explorer science fair part 2.avi 000097297.jpg|Diego in his new outfit FotoFlexer Photo Diego2.png|Diego FotoFlexer Photo Diego.png|Diego Diego6.png|Diego Diego (1).png|Diego Character diego.png|Diego Diego.png|Diego Diego in his any outfit.PNG|Diego in his casual outfit Dora & Friends For the Birds Diego & Jaguar.png|Diego & Jaguar in Dora and Friends: Into the City! 1485894312270.png Diego5.png|High-quality picture of Diego Go diego go 06hr.png|Another high-quality picture of Diego 1490312910238.png Dorakaleidoscopepromo2.png|Diego as seen in the Dora The Explorer and Go Diego Go kaleidoscope promos Screenshot 20170617-165201.png Go, Diego, Go! Nickelodeon 2003.png go-diego-go.png diego_poses_with_book.png diego_2011.png Category:Characters Category:Go, Diego, Go! Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Go, Diego, Go! Characters Category:Main Characters in Go, Diego, Go! Category:Márquez Family Category:Cousin Category:Dora the Explorer Characters